


Movie Night

by Trashland (Destieltrashland)



Series: Writers Block Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chubby Castiel, Established Relationship, Fallen Angel Castiel, Genderfluid Castiel, Human Castiel, M/M, Movie Night, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destieltrashland/pseuds/Trashland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas invites Dean to watch a movie. Dean gets bored and has to find a way to entertain himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was something like: scary movie night with your OTP

Dean pulled Cas closer, relishing the warmth of the lithe body pressed up against him. Cas glanced at him quickly, a soft smile on his face. He turned back towards the screen, blue eyes wide and intense. His eyebrows scrunched up in the middle with concentration. Dean smiled at him. His fingers trailed up his neck and played with the hairs curling around the bottom of his ears. At one time Dean would have suggested Cas get a haircut but now he knew he liked it this way, somewhere between long and short with a slight curl to it. 

Cas fidgeted, bending his knees and tucking his sock clad feet under Dean’s thigh. Dean could feel the chill of Cas’ perpetually cold toes through the socks and his pajama pants. He chuckled to himself at the sensation. His eyes traveled up Cas’ legs. He was wearing a pair of pink leggings with cutesy smiling fried eggs and strips of bacon printed on them. Dean ran a hand up and down one calf, biting his bottom lip at the contrast of toned muscle under the soft material. Cas looked over at him again, his eyebrow quirked up this time. 

“Sorry” he mumbled, stilling his hand. Cas turned back to the screen. 

The movie Cas had picked out was not something Dean would have chosen for himself. It was a horror movie featuring a very unrealistic monster, cheesy dialogue, and all the usual damsel-in-distress tropes. He wasn’t sure what had caused Cas to pick this particular movie but when Cas asked him to watch it, he had immediately said yes. He could never say no to Cas. 

After a few more minutes (and another girl being slashed to death on screen) Dean’s attention began to wander again. Cas was wearing one of Dean’s flannel shirts, which fit him a little too loosely, the collar on one side was open exposing a delicious looking collarbone. Dean eyed the tan skin. He could see Cas’ chest rise and fall with his steady breathing, and if he concentrated he thought he could make out the pulse fluttering just under his skin. He imagined pressing his lips to it, licking and sucking at his pulse point until the little noises he loved fell from Cas’ mouth. His lips tingled at the thought. 

He leaned over, tugging the shirt collar down further and pressing his lips to the exposed skin. He mouthed across to Cas’ shoulder, loving the softness and the salt taste of him. 

“Dean.”

“Shh I’m not doing anything. Watch your movie.”

Cas huffed a small sigh and turned back to the screen. 

Turning his body towards the other man, Dean trailed his fingers over the familiar buttons, popping a few at the top open. He kissed across Cas’ collarbone and up the side of his neck. His hand tucked into the open shirt and trailed over Cas’ chest. He let his fingertips brush against his nipples, stroking one and then the other until they tightened. He pinched one, rolling it between his fingers. Cas sucked in a breath. 

His hand tripped over the buttons again, sliding the rest out of place. He ran his hand across Cas’ stomach, pausing to palm at the slight pudge there. He smiled against Cas’ skin. Dean loved this new found softness. It reminded him that Cas was safe here and made him feel like he was taking care of the other man. His palm continued down, crossing over to the soft cotton of his leggings and squeezing between his warm thighs. 

“Dean.” Cas groaned. 

Dean shushed him. He squeezed the inside of Cas’ thigh, stroking his hand up and down and coaxing Cas to uncurl his legs. Dean slid off the couch and tucked himself into the space between Cas’ knees. He ran a trail of kisses and soft bites across his stomach, his hands still stroking his thighs. 

He nuzzled the soft cotton over Cas’ cock breathing in the scent of him, deep and so very human these days. Cas groaned again, one hand coming up to run through his hair. 

“Dean. You are very distracting.”

“Sorry.” He mumbled, not stopping. He felt Cas’ cock hardening under his lips. The heat of him was intoxicating. He tugged at the waistband of Cas’ leggings, raising his eyes to Cas’. His blue eyes were trained on Dean’s face. 

“You look good like this.” Cas said softly. Dean felt a blush on his cheeks. 

“I’ll look better in just a minute.” He said with a wink. He tugged again and Cas tilted his hips up, feigning annoyance. Dean pulled the leggings down, stopping just above Cas’ knees. 

The sight of the light blue cotton panties stretched taut by Cas’ cock made his own jump in his pajama pants. He mouthed down the shaft, sucking at the cotton, wetting the thin material. Dean sucked harder at the head, tasting the salty tang of precome. Cas’ fingers tightened in his hair. 

“If you are going to demand my attention, don’t be a tease.” Cas growled out. 

Dean smiled at him sweetly as he pulled the panties down and tucked them under. He leaned in to breathe hot across the head. He paused, holding steady an inch away until Cas groaned again and tightened his fingers, nudging Dean’s head forward. Dean sucked him down then, twirling his tongue along the shaft. He loved the feel of Cas on his tongue, the weight of him and the stretch of him filling his mouth. He bobbed his head a few times before pulling off to suckle at the head, dipping his tongue into the slit. He wrapped his hand around the shaft, using gentle strokes to make up the difference. 

Cas moaned Dean’s name again, his fingers scratching through the short hairs at the back of his head. His other hand came down to grip Dean’s shoulder, a motion that was unique to Cas. Distantly, Dean thought that it probably reminded him of the handprint that had been there long ago and of the way Cas’ grace had marked Dean as his. 

Dean slid down, going as deep as he could and letting his hand settle around the base. He squeezed firmly as he sucked in his cheeks and resumed his up and down motion, setting up a steady rhythm. Cas trailed a finger along his cheek, feeling his cock through the skin there. Dean groaned at the sensation which caused Cas to suck in another sharp breath. Dean could taste him more now, precome leaking onto the back of his tongue. 

As he increased his pace, he could feel Cas’ hips jerk. He wrapped his free hand around one, holding him steady. 

Cas was babbling his name now, curses falling from his lips. Dean would never get used to Cas cursing, would never stop thinking it was so wrong and so hot to hear those words coming from the mouth of an angel (former or otherwise). 

“Dean, I’m-“ Cas panted out and Dean gave a short nod. He stroked with his hand in time with his mouth, his tongue pressing against the underside of Cas’ cock. 

“Dean, look at me.”

Dean did just that, flicking his eyes up to Cas’, knowing how wrecked he must look: his lips spit slick and stretched, his cheeks flushed with exertion. Cas caught his eyes. 

“God. Dean-“ he said and then his body went tense, his eyes squeezing shut, the grip on his bicep tightening, and his fingers curling in Dean’s hair. Dean could feel his come in the back of his throat, the hot saltiness of it on his tongue. He swallowed what he could, still stroking with his hand until Cas hissed and pushed at his hand. Dean pulled off, giving Cas’ softening cock a few small licks before smiling up at him. Cas looked dopey, his head tilted to one side, his eyes half closed. 

“Enjoying your movie?” Dean said, with a grin on his face. 

Cas rolled his eyes fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr at [Destieltrashland](http://destieltrashland.tumblr.com)


End file.
